Enemies of the empire
by nite train
Summary: If you knew your world was about to fall apart, how much would you risk to save those in it that mattered the most?
1. Chapter 1

A 17 year old with tannish white skin and short brown hair enters what looks like an empty aircraft hanger. He was dressed in an orange T-shirt, jeans, black sneakers, and an unzipped black jacket and backpack.

me: *walks around aimlessly* Is this my profile? There's so much room in here! It's kinda lonely though… Ooh, I know!

me: *concentrates and focuses really hard, but nothing happens* dang it…

me: *pulls out my phone and calls a number*

?: *picks up the phone* Hey train, what's up?

me: Hey JC, wanna be in my author's notes? I'm making a story for star wars.

jordycat2000: Sure, I'll be there! Can I bring Liz?

me: Feel free, I know she'd love to join!

JC: Okay! *hangs up the phone*

me: What is it that normally happens here… Oh yeah! I don't own star wars or anything within the star wars universe, Disney does. I wish I did, but I don't. I only own my OCs… Onwards to the story!

(I would suggest reading the "firrerreo genocide" wookieepedia article to get the most out of this fanfic.)

elsewhere…

Three young firrerreo were playing in a field, two older girls, and a small child. The girls were talking to each other as the child, named Rathe, ran off to retrieve their ball from the bushes.

"Hurry back, brother! We're waiting!" said one of the girls, named Tisla. Rathe held the ball above his head as he ran back to them. "I'm comin', Tis- Sister!" he corrected himself, as each sibling was forbidden to use the name of the other.

"Brother, you mustn't let that slip. Do you know why?" asked the eldest sister, named Shorya, in a matter of fact manner. The child dropped his arms with the ball still in his hands.

"Because if I do, she would have to serve me and that's bad." stated Rathe impatiently, ready to play again.

"Right, and why is that bad?" Shorya asked.

The boy grinned as he responded, "Because she bugs me too much as it is!"

Tisla subsequently grabbed Rathe and held him upside down by his ankles.

"What was that, Brother?" she asked.

The smaller boy squirmed and struggled as he was lifted, "Put me down, Sis! Put me down!"

Tisla happily obliged as she let go, dropping Rathe about 3 feet to his face.

As would most children who had just been dropped face first into turf and dirt at the hands of his siblings, Rathe bolted to the house he lived in to tell his mother of the absolutely heinous acts that his sisters had committed. Shorya and Tisla shot a glance to each other, then bolted after the boy, who had already jumped into the thick underbrush on the way to their house.

Rathe easily scurried through the bushes and trees, occasionally looking back to his sisters, who were visibly impeded by the plants.

Tisla had a bit of trouble, but she was nearly able to keep up with Rathe. She emerged from the living labyrinth shortly after Rathe did. Shorya; however, was completely lost in the undergrowth.

When she finally made her way out of the flora, she first saw her siblings clinging to each other tightly, Rathe's head dug deep into Tisla's shoulder as Tisla had her vision fixated onto the house. It took Shorya less than a blink's time to see what Tisla had focused on.

Two imperial soldiers were dragging the fighting body of their father off in chains to an imperial prison ship that was already packed with adult male and female firrerreo, many of which were friends and neighbors. Shorya had no idea what her father or any of the others had done wrong, but that was the last thing on her mind as she ran to comfort her siblings.

"Sis, why are they taking dad?" asked Rathe in a shaky tone, still clinging to Tisla.

"I don't know, brother… I'm going to find out though." said Shorya as she gave each of her siblings a kiss on the head, "Sister, hide with brother and don't come out until I say so." As Tisla retreated back to the floral undergrowth, Shorya sprinted to the house.

As Shorya entered the newly wrecked house, courtesy of the Imperial Empire, she heard the distinct cry of her grandmother. Shorya was with her in a flash as she saw her mother comforting the grieving woman.

"Why take him? Why my son?!" the elder wailed as her daughter in law was by her side, trying to soothe her while fighting off her own tears.

"Shorya, my darling it was horrible! Those men, they-" the woman froze in horror, "Where are Rathe and Tisla?!"

"I told them to hide in the forest where it's safe. They're fine, Mother." Shorya reassured her mother as she hugged both the women.

"The force was with us in the end, and that blessing shows it… I can't bear to tell you what happened, get the notice those demons left on the kitchen wall…" the mother told Shorya before returning to comfort her mother in law.

Shorya made her way to the kitchen and read the Imperial report, which read:

"By order of Hethrir, Imperial Procurator of Justice, the planet of firrerre and its inhabitants have been deemed enemies of the empire, and will be punished with mass execution by means of the weaponized Hive virus. Those deemed loyal to the empire will be given the honor of watching the death of firrerre from afar before being taken on exploration freighters to expand the reach of the empire beyond that of what it is now."

Shorya was horrified at the meaning of the document. She ran back to her mother and grandmother to be with them.

"Shorya…" her grandmother spoke in a calmed, but still shaken voice as the young adult returned to her.

"Yes ma'am?" Shorya responded quickly

"Your mother and I… We need you to gather your siblings and get to the spaceport so you can make it off the planet before this… virus… that they speak of is brought upon us." said the grandmother with a forlorn smile.

"But what about you and Mother?" asked Shorya, shocked at her elder's request.

"We've lived our lives, you three still have a lifetime to fulfill." she responded, opening the bedside drawer and grabbing the keys to a starcruiser. "You'll have to be generous with the engine, It's been quite a while since your grandfather took it for a ride with me." said the elder with a chuckle.

Shorya caught the keys and turned to her mother, who gave a calm smile as she spoke, "May the force be with all of you."

"Thank you, Mother." Shorya responded with a nod as she left to retrieve her siblings.

Shorya started up the beige landspeeder outside the house, waiting as it came to life and left the ground to hover 2 to 3 feet above it. She drove the vehicle to the forest and called for Tisla and Rathe.

Shortly after, the young pair ran out of the flora and climbed into the cockpit with Shorya.

"Why did you bring the speeder?" asked Tisla as she sat Rathe down.

"Mother and Grandmother told us to go to the spaceport to leave Firrerre." Shorya turned to Rathe, "Hear that? We're going to space!" she tells the boy with excitement.

"Really? Awesome!" Rathe replied innocently, before looking back to his sisters, "What's a space-port?"

"It's a big place with a bunch of spaceships, isn't that cool?" Tisla jumped in, deterring her brother's attention away from the question at hand.

"Yeah, hurry up to space, Sis!" Rathe told Shorya as they drove.

"I'm trying, brother, we'll be there soon, I promise." Shorya responded as the landspeeder skimmed the road below.

…

Meanwhile, in an imperial ship high in the sky, a scout looking down on Firrerre had noticed the landspeeder on a course to the spaceport. "Sir, a vehicle containing three natives is heading straight for the spaceport, should we engage them?" asked the scout.

The captain of the ship peered over the shoulder of the man. "There's a patrol unit ahead of them. At the speed they're going, they'll catch up to it before long. Contact the patrol and tell them to shoot the speeder down once they reach it."

"Yes sir." the scout did as he was told.

…

Rathe had fallen asleep in the back and Shorya took the opportunity to inform Tisla as to what was really going on.

"Father was taken to be placed on a freighter along with hundreds of others. Someone in the Imperial Empire saw it fit to watch our planet die with some plague called the Hive virus and Mother and Grandmother wanted us to leave Firrerre so we would live." Shorya told Tisla quietly.

Tisla said nothing, still absorbing all the information she just received. After a long silence, the younger sister nodded and solemnly said, "ok."

The sisters continued driving without a word until they saw an imperial TX-130T tank moving slowly ahead of them.

"We need to stay out of sight." Shorya told her sister.

"No, we're much faster than them. We should pass them, then floor it." Tisla argued.

"Sister, we can't just go storming up to pass them, that's a tank with a gun that could-" Shorya was interrupted as Tisla jerked the wheel left to avoid getting blown up by the gun that Shorya mentioned.

"New plan. We pass them, then floor it." Shorya told her sister as they dodge another blast by banking right.

Tisla only nodded as she woke Rathe and buckled him in before doing the same with her own seat belt.

Shorya was surprised at how agile the landspeeder really was as she swerved out of the range of another blast. She was on the verge of passing the tank, only to be met with blaster fire from the tank. Shorya cursed inwardly as the right thruster of the landspeeder was hit, rendering left turns impossible. She and Tisla knew what had to be done as Tisla unbuckled and sat down next to Rathe. As the tank had taken aim and prepared to fire the finishing blow, Shorya jerked the wheel to the right. The landspeeder flew off of the road as all three siblings braced for impact.

…

Shorya slowly woke up and found herself lying on the ground near a campfire. Tisla and Rathe were playing with each other nearby, each with their own share of cuts and scratches that peppered their golden skin.

"Sis, she's up!" Rathe said as he ran over to Shorya. "Sis, you were awesome! those guys were like Foom, then you were like WrrrRRRRrrrrRRR, then they were like Babababaw!" said Rathe as he proceeded to act out the near death situation.

Shorya looked around and found it to be night, which meant she had been out for a while.

"...then we went Scheeeeeww-Bwaah!, and you hit your head and went to sleep, so Sis carried you a reeeeeeeeally long way and set you down here." Rathe finished with his story.

"She did? Well thank you, sister." said Shorya as she looked over to Tisla.

"No problem, Sis. You aren't that heavy." Tisla tells her sister with a smile.

Shorya gave a sarcastic smile at her sister's comment, "How far are we from the spaceport, do you know?"

Tisla thought for a moment, then pulled out a map, "Well we're a good distance from the crash, here, and we were about this far from it last time i checked… so… I have no idea how to read a map." Tisla concluded.

Shorya sighed as she took the map and studied it. "If we leave now, we should reach the port on foot by noon tomorrow. Let's get moving." said Shorya as she got up to her feet.

Tisla gently pushed her sister back down and responded, "With you all rested up, I see how you could be enthusiastic, but Brother and I need to sleep for a bit."

Shorya was ready to protest, but she remembered who had carried her all the way here. "Fine, but first thing tomorrow, we leave." Shorya told her sister.

"First thing tomorrow." Tisla replied as she lied down in a bed of leaves she made for herself.

Rathe plopped down near Tisla, resting his head on her leg as both of them fell asleep.

Shorya smiled to herself at the two as she fell back to sleep where she lay.

elsewhere…

A short girl with glasses and a light brown ponytail cosplaying as the tenth doctor was nearing the end of a nine hour netflix marathon when a hole was blown into her wall. A slightly taller blonde girl with black knee high boots, skinny jeans, a black T-shirt with a cross on it covered by a bedazzled denim vest, and brown speckled hipster glasses emerged from the hole, with a rocket launcher in hand.

?: WOAH, what the heck was that for, Jordy?!

JC: Chill, Liz, nite train needs us for the author's notes!

Liz: Chill!? You interrupted my marathon!

JC: Wait, that's what you're mad about, not the wall?

Liz: Please, I lose that thing twice a month… Alright, I'll come.

JC: Sweet!

The two head off to nite train's profile…

Well, there you have it. My first ever chapter to my first ever story! If you couldn't tell by now, I've scrapped the ssbb fanfic idea. Long story short, there was no storyline to it and the ssbb universe just doesn't interest me like the star wars universe does. Let me know what you all think and the next chapter will come before you know it! Check out jordycat2000, she's a good friend of mine and could use some time in whatever spotlight I can offer her. Liz is another friend of mine that wanted in on the authors notes, but she has no fanfiction account. With that said…

Nite Train, Out!


	2. Chapter 2

Liz and JC arrive at nite train's profile and knock on the door. Nite train opens it shortly after.

me: Hey guys, glad you could make it!

JC: Glad to be here, right Liz?

Liz: Yeah, I guess… So what do you have planned for us? All author notes have some kind of storyline, right?

me: Ummm… I'm not sure, but I know some people that I can count on for a good time, if that's what you're asking for.

Liz: Good, let's do it!

me: *whistles* wait for it…

A giant three headed boxer/rottweiler mix bursts out of the ground.

both Liz and JC: Woah! What the heck?!

me: *rubs the dog's belly* Good boy, Cerbs… Liz, JC, meet Cerberus. He's our ride.

JC: Sweet! He's cute… In a nightmarish kind of way…

Liz: Well, it's better than nothing…

me: Liz, cheer up and do the disclaimer!

Liz: Nite train doesn't own star wars, anything within the star wars universe, myself, or jordycat2000. He does own his OCs.

elsewhere…

The three siblings awoke in the dark to the same sound. A distant booming thud echoed through the forest, then another, then another. The thuds grew louder as they slowly seemed to approach the three from the shadows of the night.

Tisla and Shorya were the first to act, first finding each other, then Rathe as they swiftly moved away from the noise, stumbling as the thick darkness seemed to tug at their ankles to trip them.

"Sis, what's going on?" Rathe asked in a groggy yawn.

"Brother, be quiet." Shorya commanded in a harsh whisper.

The three moved in silence as the ceaseless thuds made the presence of a large creature in the dark well known.

A fireball screamed towards the three as they dove to the side of it. The tree that was in the path of the projectile burst into flames, illuminating the dense forest as Tisla, Rathe, and Shorya saw that an imperial AT-ST walker was their pursuer of the dark.

…

"RL-264 reporting, hostile natives found. Engaging targets unless otherwise commanded." reported the Imperial trooper from inside the cockpit of the mech.

"You have permission to engage." stated the trooper's superior through the onboard communicator.

…

The fire from the tree had jumped to nearby plants and to other trees as the forest began to catch fire. Shorya and Tisla had no idea why an imperial walker would be in the middle of the forest at this time, but they would worry about that later as they moved to escape both the walker and the fire. The shout of blaster fire rang out as the walker shot at the three firrerreo.

"AUGH!" Tisla screamed as she was hit in the leg from the blaster.

Shorya took Rathe from her and set him down as she helped Tisla limp along. "Brother, I want you to run that way and hide when you think it's safe, okay?" Shorya told the boy as he tried to help his sisters.

"But what about you?" asks Rathe frantically

"we'll be fine, Go!" Shorya commands. The boy ran and was untraceable as he leaped into the underbrush.

Shorya knew Rathe could handle himself for the most part, so she set Tisla down and gave her a sturdy branch to use as a makeshift crutch.

"You have a plan?" Tisla asks as she manages to hobble at walking speed behind Shorya.

"Not one that I see working out well, but I do have a plan. Distract it." Shorya tells her sister as she climbs a thick tree out of the sight of the walker.

Tisla keeps moving as both her sister and brother are now invisible to she and the walker.

The walker fires at Tisla as she evades the shots. Tisla suddenly falls to the ground as a root catches her by her good foot. The walker catches up to the firrerreo and takes aim to finish her off.

Shorya suddenly drops on top of the machine and moves into the cockpit with fury in her eyes as she began to brutalize the trooper inside.

Tisla had no idea that this was happening, and she watched the walker cockpit suddenly spin and convulse as the controls were moved randomly and harshly by the fight inside.

"Don't! Touch! My! Sister!" Shorya screamed as she ripped the helmet off of the trooper and beat his face with it, bashing him in between each word. She then threw him out of the walker and grabbed the blaster rifle and detpack detonator from inside the cockpit before leaping out of it. Shorya left the wounded trooper lying on the ground as the walker stood freely without a driver.

Tisla hugged her sister as the two of them moved away from the walker.

"Care to do the honors, Sister?" asked Shorya as she handed Tisla the detonator.

"With pleasure." Tisla responded as she set off the detpack inside the cockpit, destroying the walker as it toppled to the ground.

The two stopped for a moment to admire what they had accomplished, then set off to find their brother as the forest burned in their wake.

…

Rathe ran without stopping. His legs begged him to rest, but he kept running until he could find a safe hiding spot. The glow of the wildfire had long since left Rathe, leaving him alone in the dark with only the fading light of the moon to guide him.

As if the clouds saw fit to leave the boy in the dark, the moon was covered, but Rathe ran forward even though his environment was devoid of light.

The darkness was no place for aimless running, and Rathe was shown that in a harsh manner as a low hanging branch seemed to throw itself at the head of the boy.

As his head impacted the branch, Rathe was airborne, then flat on his back in less than a half second. The boy tried desperately to get himself up, but his aching legs refused to move another inch. Rathe could only lie there as his exhausted body slipped into the grasp of sleep.

…

The sun was high in the sky as Shorya and Tisla searched for their brother in the forest.

"Sis, why did you tell him to run off with NO DIRECTION AT ALL?" Tisla asked as she hobbled along, her leg had partially healed from the gunshot already.

"I don't know, Sister, I was too busy with you to think of that!" Shorya responded as thay searched for the boy.

"What's THAT supposed to mean?!" asked Tisla in an accusing manner.

"Nothing, let's just keep looking. He has to be somewhere around here…" Shorya waved the accusation off.

"UGH… You said that five hours ago! Why haven't we found him by now?" Asked Tisla as they walked.

"Probably because you've spent more time complaining than looking…" mumbled Shorya.

Tisla fumed, but fell silent as she had no means of countering her sister. She limped alongside her sister as they walked silently for a while longer.

Tisla stopped suddenly, "Sister…"

Shorya turned around to find Tisla staring intently to her left. She followed her eyes and nearly snapped in rage as she saw the object that caught Tisla's attention.

Surrounded by clear signs of a struggle in the landscape, was a single shoe that belonged to Rathe.

elsewhere…

Liz, nite train, and JC arrive at a victorian mansion on the back of Cerberus.

JC: WOAH… What is this place?

me: This is Authoress's profile. She has quite a collection of stories, so her profile reflects that.

JC: awesome…

Liz: Impressive… Well, what are you waiting for? Go get authoress!

me: don't rush me… *climbs down to get off of Cerberus and knocks on the door to authoress's profile* Yo, authoress!

the house is silent.

me: AUTHORESS! *bangs on the door* That's weird… Even if she wanted to ignore me, she would at least give an indication that she was here…

JC: Hey train! Take a look at this! *hands nite train a crumpled piece of paper*

me: *reads it* Oh no, someone kidnapped authoress!

Liz: Sweet, a storyline!

me: We need to get help. To m3At's profile!

JC: Do you know where m3At's profile is?

me: Hmm… nope, but knowing him, equestria is a good place to start looking.

Cerberus runs off to equestria with the three of them on his back.

And just like that, chapter two is DONE! Also, sorry about the cliffhanger, not really though… I'm really getting into this story quite a lot, which is funny because I didn't think I would be this interested in writing. With that said…

nite train, out!


	3. Chapter 3

Cerberus bounds through Equestria with nite train, Liz, and jordycat2000 on his back.

Liz: Don't you think we should stop and ask the locals where m3At is?

nite train: No, why?

Liz: Because we've been bolting around aimlessly for over an hour with no progress.

nite train: Nonsense, everywhere we look and don't find him is a place we can rule out! I'd call that making a lot of progress!

JC: Can't you just call him like you did with us?

nite train: *facepalms* yes… yes I can… *pulls out my phone and calls m3At* Sup homes, where's your profile? ...uh huh… yeah… got it, sorry we missed you… Nah, you're good, see ya! *hangs up* m3At says he's busy. Jordy, can you handle the disclaimer while I drive?

JC: Got it! Nite train doesn't own star wars, anything in the star wars universe, myself, or Liz. He owns himself and his OCs.

The three headed hound jerks right, rushing to lex's profile instead of m3At's.

elsewhere…

Shorya and Tisla rushed to the crime scene, finding the boot treads in the dirt to belong to stormtroopers. Both were furious that those monsters would lay a finger on their brother, but Shorya knew they needed to focus on finding Rathe before throwing a tantrum.

"Those womp rats! I'll kill them for hurting Brother!" Tisla yelled in an enraged manner, throwing down her walking stick furiously.

Shorya was quick to comfort her sister, wrapping her arms around the younger female. "Calm down, we need to find him, then we can worry about that…" said Shorya, in an attempt to ease her sister's temper.

Tisla was silent for a bit, then the golden female exhaled slowly, "You're right. Let's find our brother."

The two went to tracking. Shorya was surprised at how little they tried to hide their direction, seeing a visible trail left by imperial bootprints. After alerting her sister, Shorya set off on the path with Tisla limping along close behind.

Thanks to the naturally increased healing speed of the firrerreo, Tisla hardly needed the makeshift crutch anymore, but still used it to relieve pressure from her leg. She noticed the solemn expression on her sister's face and knew what was troubling her.

"Sister," Tisla began, "don't blame yourself. We're gonna find him." Tisla spoke with reassuring confidence.

"I know we will, I just hope he's alright…" responded Shorya.

…

Rathe slowly emerged from his sleep. His memory was fuzzy as to exactly what happened that put him in a solid white room that appeared to have no windows and one large door that blended in with the wall around it. As he slowly became less and less groggy, he recollected what had brought him here.

*flashback*

After Rathe had regained consciousness, spending about five or so minutes clutching his sore head where the tree had brought him to the ground, he resumed running to escape a threat long gone. The sun was just beginning to peek over the horizon, illuminating the treetops, but leaving Rathe and the undergrowth below in the dark. Rathe knew he had been out for a while and tried to make up what time he could.

The young firrerreo was so determined to follow the orders of his eldest sister that he had paid no attention as to what he was running towards. This lapse in judgement sent Rathe colliding with a scout trooper twice his height.

Mixes of, "What was that?" "It's a native!" "A kid! Grab 'em!" and "Hey, are you ok?" could be heard from other troopers nearby, all racing to get to the child who looked as if he was staring death in the face as he fled.

Rathe sprinted to escape the four troopers that were right on his tail, with a fifth that had been knocked down getting up to join the hunt.

The five scout troopers were gaining on him, and sooner than later, the firrerreo would be within an arm's reach. As he ran, Rathe spotted vines housing a hive of viper wasps ahead of him and got an idea. With his small size, Rathe was easily able to duck under the nest and keep running unscathed. His pursuers; however, had no such luck. The first two scout troopers cleared the vines, not knowing how lucky they actually were. The third grazed the nest, alerting the wasps, but not angering the hive. The 4th trooper hit the vines hard, scrambling under them to resume the chase with a only few stings. The nest full of enraged viper wasps broke open as the last scout trooper ran through, the remaining vines tripping the white clad soldier, forcing him to suffer the wrath of the angry hive.

Rathe hadn't seen the majority of the event, which surely would have scarred him. All he focused on was escaping the scout troopers, which was a light that continued to fade rapidly.

As soon as Rathe felt the cold grip of the scout trooper tighten around his arm, he knew there was no escape. Since running was no longer an option, he knew what had to happen next.

"Got the bra- AHHH!" shouted the scout as Rathe rammed his head into his groin.

Using the basic fighting skills his father taught him, Rathe unloaded on the scout as best a small child could. Rathe's teeth latched onto the hand of the scout trooper, causing him to scream out once more as the other scouts arrived.

Two other scouts attempted to pry Rathe off of the first trooper, but they only peeled off his shoe as the child refused to budge. The shoe was tossed aside and a powerful kick to the head silenced the young firrerreo, rendering him unconscious.

…

Rathe rubbed the sore area on his head and smiled. Yes, he was in pain, but he, a child, went toe to toe with a stormtrooper and almost won. Few words could describe how it felt to be better than what he feared the most.

In his moment of pride in what he had achieved, Rathe completely forgot he was currently an imperial prisoner stuck in who knows where. His trip to cloud 9 was cut short as the door across from him opened to allow an imperial officer and two armed guards to enter.

"You should be dead right now," began the officer as he approached Rathe, "but I'm sure that after we get done with you, you'll be saying the same thing..." The officer stopped to notice the lack of fear in the small boy, "You think I'm bluffing… How cute." said the officer without a hint of emotion.

"Sir." addressed a voice from behind the officer, outside of the view of Rathe.

"What is it?" asked the officer.

"The men are getting impatient." the voice responded.

The officer turned around to face him, "Tell them they won't be waiting much longer." With that, the person left and the officer turned back to Rathe. "They want a piece of you and the girls you were with. You three skrogs killed two of our men and destroyed a walker. With that said…" Rathe was grabbed by the arm and thrown into the far wall, making him cry out in pain.

"I want my share of it first." said the officer as he sent his boot deep into Rathe's gut with a solid kick.

at the order of the officer, the boy was drug off by the two guards to where the crew was. Rathe hoped and prayed that his sisters would save him soon, but he knew that even if they knew he was in trouble, his punishment was far from over.

…

Shorya and Tisla followed the trail as closely as they could, both ready to attack at a second's notice. Tisla had abandoned the crutch and now held an imperial blaster pistol in her hand with Shorya brandishing the blaster rifle.

The two moved as fast as they could to find where their brother was taken to when, seemingly out of nowhere, the two heard a weak cry for help.

"Get down." whispered Shorya to her sister as she readied her rifle, Tisla already in prone by the time the former had finished speaking.

The voice was louder this time, but still shaky and almost lifeless, "P-please… help me…"

"Who and where are you?" asked Shorya in a loud voice, still anticipating an ambush or surprise attack.

"AR… one two f-four… I'm on the ground… Please, help me…" replied the trooper.

With a quick scan of her surroundings, Shorya spotted the white armor of the scout trooper and approached him with caution. Upon closer inspection, the trooper's armor strained to contain the swollen mess under it, visibly cracking in various areas while the exposed skin bulged out in huge lumps. The helmet of the trooper had broke apart from the internal pressure of a swollen head, which was currently too huge to determine any difference between the humanoid trooper and a hutt. The sight of the trooper nearly made Shorya sick.

The scout began to speak, "I hit a hive of-"

"Viper wasps, that's obvious," Shorya said, interrupting him, "but a nest of viper wasps is pretty hard to miss if you're not in a sprint, and even then… So what were you running for?" Shorya pointed the barrel of her rifle at the scout's forehead, already knowing exactly why he was running and who he was chasing.

"Please don't kill me…" the trooper begged, too swollen to move.

"You were chasing one of us, a child, weren't you?!" Shorya asked accusingly, barely able to control the fury she had towards the man.

"Yes and I'm sorry!" the trooper pled in a shaky, unstable voice, knowing his life was at the full mercy of this woman.

"No you're not… But death is too good for you. " she told him coldly before taking his gear and ID, then walking away. Tisla was waiting back at the trail, ready and waiting for Shorya to arrive.

"What happened to him?" she asked her sister.

"Viper wasps, the stupa ran through a hive of them while he was chasing Brother and the hive broke open." replied Shorya, in her trademark "all business" tone. Tisla's eyes went wide, but she calmed down and cracked a smile, knowing he got his comeuppance in the end. A single sting from a viper wasp causes swelling, cramps, and diarrhea. Tisla shuddered to think what an entire hive was capable of when angered.

The two continued following the bootprints of the scout troopers, knowing that they would ultimately be lead to their brother and those who took him.

…

Rathe was laid in a heap in his cell after his assault. His injuries were beyond severe, but he was given no medical attention out of spite towards what he and his sisters had done. Any tears that the boy could have shed were spent during the beatings, so all Rathe could do was lie there and soak in the extent of his own pain. He didn't even notice the door opening again to reveal the officer he had spoke to beforehand.

"Bound him up and set him at the stake in chains, he'll make excellent bait now that we're through with him." The officer spoke with the same unrestrained cruelty that he had used on Rathe earlier, but this time, the young boy was too exhausted to respond with the same fear. He was virtually emotionless as the two stormtroopers roughly drug him by the arms out of his cell once more, off to who knows where.

elsewhere…

Cerberus skids to a stop in front of a beach house with a hammock in the front. The three hop off of the hellhound's back and approach the door.

Liz: This is m3At's profile?

nite train: Of course not, this profile belongs to lex!

JC: Lex? Who's that?

nite train: An author, much like yourself, but with a soul eater fanfic instead of a ghost hunt fanfic.

JC: Oh, cool.

Liz: Train, do you really think two jordycats is the best idea?

JC: Hey, not cool! *punches liz in the shoulder*

nite train: You two feel free to duke it out while I go get her.

Nite train goes to knock on the door, but it is opened before his hand hits. In the doorway, a redheaded woman in her early 20s is standing in the doorway, wearing flip flops, sweatpants, and a comfy t shirt.

lex: *in a tired, slightly annoyed voice* Can I help you three, are you selling anything?

nite train: Uhh… lex, it's me, nite train.

lex: Nite train?! Oh my gosh, I didn't even recognize you, you've grown so much!

nite train: I'm not the only one, miss sophomore in college!

lex: Who are your friends? *points to liz and jordycat, who have stopped fighting and are now laughing with each other*

nite train: Those two are Liz and jordycat2000. They're helping me, which is why I came here. Authoress has been... KIDNAPPED! *dramatically emphasizing music plays in the background.* We need your help to go get her.

lex: She was?! Give me a second. *slams the door shut.*

Various noises could be heard from inside the house, including glass breaking, a chicken squawking, an air horn blowing, and other random sounds. The three outside begin to worry about what is happening indoors. Lex literally bursts through the door, breaking it in half with her golden sword as she jumps through it. She now wears black leather boots with metal bits in them, blue skinny jeans, a white tank top, and brown leather fingerless gloves with bands that spiral midway up both arms.

lex: Let's go get Authoress.

Liz: Did you have to break the door?

lex: Hey train, is she always like this?

nite train: Yup, the more I think about it, she's a lot like master hand.

Liz: Who's that?

lex: Nobody in particular...

Liz and lex climb onto cerberus, sitting on his back and immediately talking about Doctor Who.

JC: *looks at nite train with a sly grin, mimicking lex* Ooh, you've grown soooo much…

nite train: Alright, I was the baby of the group… Emphasis on "WAS".

JC: suuure…

nite train: Oh, shut up! *climbs onto cerberus*

Jordycat laughs as she climbs on as well, joining the others while nite train drives the dog beast...

And with a longer than planned wait, chapter three has come and gone! First off, I want to emphasize that this story is not a dark fic, I'm just getting ready for the nitty gritty. Second, I did mean to contact m3At, but he is currently unreachable at this time for reasons unknown to me, so lex was my next best bet, and she did indeed deliver, so kudos to her for that! I don't exactly have much more news, so with that.

Nite train, out!


End file.
